


Dirt and Earth

by FujoshiForBrownies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: There is an annual festival each year to meet your soulmate, in a world where love is governed and decided by flashes and sparks.





	Dirt and Earth

“Any second now…”

Micheal glanced up at the starry sky above him, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt nervous and cold, despite the large crowd from the festival pressing in around him. There were so many people, it made it hard to see anything or hear anyone talking to him. Not like anyone was paying attention to Micheal, anyways. They were all focused on the sky, and the sparks that would soon fill it.

Micheal put a hand over his chest, feeling the same dull warmth he had been feeling for an hour. It hadn't increased or dulled for this whole time, nor did it look as hopeful as he had hoped it would, but the night was still young. Absently, Micheal searched the crowd like he was trying to find somebody, anyone who caught his eye. All the people seemed to blend into each other.

Except for him.

The stranger was mixed into the crowd, but the top of his head rose above everybody's else's. His hair was a dark red, redder than the roses Micheal's sister, Emily, kept in her bedroom window, and his eyes were a bright blue. That was about all Micheal could see of the stranger, but it still drew his eyes in like a magnet.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and Micheal tore his eyes away in time to see the first few sparks escape into the sky with a childlike eagerness. They were all multiple colors, white and yellow and red and blue. They lit up the sky for a few seconds, then fizzled out and dropped onto the ground.

The warmth that had filled Micheal's chest suddenly increased and spread to fill his whole chest. He put a hand over it again in surprise. His chest actually felt warm, and it wasn't just inside - he could feel it through his shirt. It was like he had been sitting all day in the sun.

An abundance of sparks shot out of Micheal's chest, and he cursed, yanking his hand away from his chest. The sudden movement made him fall over backwards, and he felt himself collide with someone else.

Turning around, he readied himself to spout out an apology.

~end for right now... :)


End file.
